The First Day
Page assumes you are referring to Arena Fighters. So you have just gotten Arena Fighters, what first? There is plenty to do, and this guide should help you decide what should be tried first. The guide will also cover things for when you play with multiple players. Starting Off First, identify which version of the game do you have. If you own the Legendary Edition, you may have to tell ''Steam ''to download it (make sure it is "checked" in the DLC tab of the game and also finished installing.). If you own the Steam Early Access Beta, make sure it is updated before trying to play online. If, you are reading this months later and the game is out of Beta phase and completed, make sure the game is updated before launching. Common Terms to Know There may be some terms seen throughout the game that players may not know of or may not know its proper meaning ingame. Here is most of them. *Rank Level/Title: A number and title from 1 (Newbie) to 20 (True Royal/Fenrir/Master). (6 more are obtainable from other means). These reflect your skill in Ranked Play (see below.), and not in Social Gametypes. It can go down or up based on your skill level. *Ranked Play (or Ranked/Ranked Match): Ranked is a gametype that cannot be played with friends.(unless playing Ranked Doubles, see below.). It is used to identify your play style against other human players in One on One. Opponents are found based on personal skill level. *Ranked Doubles: This is based on the above. You and a friend play against two other players and those matches effect your Rank. Depending on the spread of both teammates Ranks will depend on how fast they rank up or rank down. *Social Gametypes: (See next section.) *Cross Platform: Refers to PC players playing against Android users, either over LAN or over the Internet. *Desync: Refers to a match that "breaks". In other words, something happened where "the match" isn't being replicated correctly on one or both player's screens, can usually occur from a player attempting to mod/hack the game while its running in a online match, or if data files suddenly get tampered with. If done in a Ranked Match, players cannot demote from it, and/or the match won't count. Social Gametypes Arena Fighters is more than just a Story Mode, and Ranked Matches. There are ways to have fun with friends, of course! *Local Versus: Play a Versus Match against other players in the same room as you. Achievements can be earned in this mode. *LAN Play: Play Versus with only the players/computers in your room and on your Wi-Fi/Network. *Social Versus: Play online matches against strangers, friends, or both. Achievements can be earned in this mode. When playing in a lobby, two (or four) players go at it, then the losers have to go in the "back of the queue" and the next players who were previously spectating the fight, will go against the winners. (Winner Stays). *Wager Match: Wager unlocked Variants and Skins, to earn new Variants and Skins. If you lose, you lose them and in order to get them back you have to preform their unlock requirements again. (Or win them in a different Wager Match.). Winning earns you your opponents skins and variants and also ones given by the server. (Variants and Skins that are part of the Legendary Edition cannot be wagered.) *Domination: More info on this will be given out as it gets developed. *Clan vs Clan: More info on this will be given out as it gets developed. Some Achievements can only be earned in this mode. *MGM Lobby/Match: More info on this will be given out as it gets developed. Some achievements can only be earned in this mode. *Private: A lobby/game which only permits friends in it. The rules are up to the owner.Some Achievements can only be earned in this mode. *eSports Session: A match that contains a match sponsored by a alternative competitive network. Variants and Skins quite possibly may be restricted in these modes. Miscellaneous Section Updated frequently. *Check your Forum and Wiki profile (99% of users only have a Forum profile, Wiki profiles are only for Prime members.) for XP Multipliers! *Variants, are similar to Skins, except they change the traits and possibly some moves of a character. *Hidden Characters ''cannot, under any circumstance ''be used in Ranked or MGM play. It is considered ''extremely ''unfair. Category:"Twrminology"